Crash
by xMissfitsx
Summary: It's Sonic and Shadow's fifth anniversary, Sonic planned a dinner and Shadow planned to go out. But an accident causes a change in their plans. Will it turn out to be how they planned? Boy x Boy Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

"Happy anniversary Shadow!" Yelled an energized hedgehog. Today was their fifth anniversary. "Can you believe it Shadow, we've been together for five years..." Shadow smiled as he watched his lovers apple green eyes sparkle as he remembered their good and bad days. Shadow walked over and wrapped his arms around his lover, placing his chin on his head.

He always loved how he was taller.

"What do you have planned Faker?" He asked as he swayed them side to side. "Well, I had a dinner and a movie planned." Sonic smiled as he rocked with him. "Then let's eat." Shadow smiled as he was pulled to the dinner room. He was shocked with what he saw. On the floor was rose pestles ranging in color from red to purple. The table was covered with a lacy cloth that nearly touched the ground. On the table was a vase filled with forget me not's(Shadow's favorite) and places for their plates. Around the dinning room candles were lit, giving off a cinnamon scent. While he started in astonishment, Sonic went into the kitchen. Sonic slowly came out, trying not to trip and mess everything up. Once the plates were set, Shadow got a good look at everything. There was steak, that looked and smelled so delicious.

There was mash potatoes that looked so fluffy with gravy on it, and some green peas. It all looked so good, he couldn't wait to eat it. Sonic found that out when Shadow's stomach growled, much to his embarrassment. As he took another look around, he noticed something that made his heart skip a beat. _'This looks like our first date.'_ He smiled as he came up one this realization and wanted nothing more than to shower Sonic with love.

"Did you do this on your own?" He breathed out as he stared at everything. The food, the flowers, it was all so perfect. "No, Tails helped set up everything, I cooked everything. He even took the time to build your present." Shadow wondered what the little genius would come up for him. Probably something to help him with GUN. They sat down and he finally got a bite of the mash potatoes he was eyeing.

* * *

"You were so scared."

"No I wasn't!"

"You nearly stuttered on every word."

"I did not!"

"' _Um, Shadow, would y-you be m-my b-boyfriend?'_ " Shadow mocked. They were currently going over how they came to be. "That's cause it was cold out." Sonic mumbled as he lightly blushed. "It was barely 95 out." Shadow smirked as the blush deepened. "You were glaring at me like you were better than me." Sonic huffed as he took a sip of his wine. They were both done eating, but continued to reminisce.

"Are you sure it wasn't 'cause you were scared? After all, you were asking me out." Shadow was loving how easy it was to make Sonic blush. "Well what about you?" Sonic asked as he looked into Shadow's eyes.

"What about me?"

"You were nervous on our first date."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were! You kept tripping into things, I've never seen you so clumsy." Sonic laughed as a pink tint came across Shadow's muzzle. "I was not nervous, I was having bad luck that day." Shadow looked at the floor, not being able to look into those too green eyes. "Yeah right! That's exactly why your not looking at me." Sonic smirked as the pink tint darkened. "So you wanted to watch a movie?" Shadow cleared his throat, complete changing the topic. Sonic saw right through him, but let it slide for today. "Yeah, come on." Sonic shook his head as the lead Shadow to the living room.

"So after the movie, do you have any thing else planned?" Shadow asked as he sat on the couch in front of the TV. The couch was black and white leather that was more comfortable that it looked. "Why?" Asked Sonic as he looked for the movie. "For my half of the anniversary, if we start the movie now we can still make it." Shadow answered as he grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch. It was a handmade blanket made buy Vanilla as a thank you for rescuing Cream and Cheese from Dr. Eggman. Of course Sonic turned down the offer at first, but she insisted. Soon he gave up and let her make it.

The blanket had a blue hedgehog and a black with red stripes hedgehog with hearts around them. He couldn't tell if it was for saving Cream and Cheese, or their anniversary that was the next day. Sonic was going to ask, but realized that it was soft, perfect for cuddling, and knew it was for the latter.

"Oh, well let's go now." Sonic stood straight and put the movie down. "No, we can go after the movie." Shadow insisted. He did not want to waste all the time Sonic put into this, he only liked a hand full of movies and they were a killer to find. "It's all right. Besides when we get back and watch the movie, we can have a little bit of fun." Sonic purred seductively and swayed his hips as he walked to the door where their shoes where. Shadow watched as Sonic bent down to buckle his shoes. When Sonic stood up, he could see that Shadow was still staring. That's something he loved, he always had Shadow's attention.

Sonic pouted as he waited for Shadow. "Oh, guess I'm spending the rest of the anniversary alone. Maybe I could hang with Silver." Sonic sighed, leaning against the wall. "The hell you are." Shadow growled as he stood up. He walked over and wrapped an arm around Sonic, leading him to the garage. Sonic was trying not to laugh, if Shadow got out and socialize then he would know Silver is with Amy. Opening the garage, Shadow went to his motorcycle. "Get on." He patted the spot behind him. As Sonic got on, Shadow put on his helmet. "Do you have another one?" Sonic asked as he watched shadow put on his.

"I can't find it." Shadow replied as he started the bike. Sonic wasn't all that worried since he had ridden many times before with out a helmet. Shadow revved the engine a few times before zooming off. Sonic, not prepared for the sudden speed, shrieked and squeezed Shadow tighter. "Shadow!" Sonic yelled as they past a stop sign. "What's wrong, cant handle the speed!?" Shadow asked as he speed up, passing another one.

Normally Sonic loved going this fast, loved to go faster, but because he couldn't control the speed or stop before they crash, he was terrified. "Shadow, please! Please slow down!" He shrieked as the bike tilted to doge cars, narrowly missing them. "Fine!" Shadow yelled and slowed down.

"Are you crazy!? You ran two stop signs!" Sonic yelled as he hit Shadow on the back. "I stopped at the last one!" Shadow defended and Sonic rolled his eyes while Shadow had a smirk on his muzzle. _'He is crazy... And I love it.'_ Sonic thought as he watched the scenery. Now that they were going at a less dangerous speed, he took in all the colors. The different shades of green mixed with the many different colors of mobians and flowers. It was peaceful and Sonic closed his eyes as he felt the wind fly through his quills.

* * *

"Shadow, where are we going?" Sonic asked as he played with Shadow's chest hair. "You'll see when we get there." Shadow responded, not giving a hint on where it could be. He wanted to everything to be a surprise. He was taking Sonic to a secret place he found on a run. It's a beautiful place, it has a crystal clear pond that's deep enough for a swim( though he knew none of that would be happening). Surrounding the pond are beautiful roses, daisies, marigolds, etc. All ranging in colors. And when the sunset hits the right spot, it's the most beautiful thing ever. _'Second most beautiful thing ever.'_ Shadow thought, smiling as the most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes on tightened his grip. Yes, it would be the perfect place to-

"Shadow, you don't have to speed up. We have time for whatever it is you have planned." Sonic mentioned as he felt the wind blow stronger. With Shadow now snapped out of his thoughts, he noticed that they were going faster. The breaks weren't working. _'But how, I got them done a month ago?'_ He thought as he tried not to panic. _'I can't let Sonic get hurt.'_ Was going through shadows mind. "Shadow! Slow down, we'll crash if you keep doing this!" Sonic yelled as they sped through the streets. Finally, Shadow thought of something.

"Sonic! Take my helmet!"

"What? Shadow why-"

"Just take it, please." Shadow braced himself for what was to come. Sonic took the helmet and put it on, trying not to fall off. "Good, now can I have a hug!?"

 _'Why is he?"_ Sonic thought as he gave him a hug. He was confused, but did as told. "Now tell me you love me!" Shadow yelled as he kept dodging cars.

"Shadow, why are you-"

"Just do it," Shadow snapped, but quickly changed his tone. "Please!"

"I love you Shadow!" He yelled. Sonic didn't noticed the truck coming there way until it was to late. As the driver honked their horn, Shadow swerved. He missed the truck, but couldn't miss the car that was turning a corner.

* CRASH*

As they hit the car, Shadow did what he could to not let Sonic get anymore hurt than he needed. Soon sirens of ambulances and police cars came from down the street, that were unheard by the two unconscious hedgehogs.


	2. Chapter 2

Green eyes fluttered open and focused in. Sonic was laying on street with police and ambulances surrounding him. He sat up and tried to remember what happened. _'Today's my anniversary with Shadow, we had dinner and was going somewhere on his bike.'_ As Sonic recollected his thoughts he looked around.

As he looked he saw someone being lifted into an ambulance. It was a black hedgehog, and if he looked closer he could see red. _'Black...and red hedgehog... Shadow!'_ Sonic jumped up and ran as best as he could to the ambulance. He saw something that he never wanted to see. Shadow was covered in bruises and blood. His leg was in a odd position that screamed broken. His lip was cut and also bleeding. "Shadow.." Sonic whispered as he looked at him.

"Shadow! No, Shadow!" He screamed as he tried to fight the paramedics to get to Shadow.

"Let me go! Let me go, Shadow!" Sonic yelled as tears poured down his muzzle.

"Sir, pleas-" one of the paramedics tried to calm him down, only to be cut off.

"No, let me go!"

"Sir please calm down-"

"No, I have to see Shadow!"

"Sir, the longer you keep them here the more chance he has of dying!" The paramedic said as he held on to Sonic. Sonic finally calmed down and the paramedic let him go. He fell to the ground in tears as he called out for Shadow.

"Sir I'm sorry about what's happened, but I need to check for any injuries." The paramedic said as he help Sonic walk over to the other ambulance. As they check out everything, his mind kept going to Shadow. _'Why didn't he stop? I told we were gonna crash, and looked at what happened.'_

 _..._

Sonic was in the hospital sitting in their uncomfortable chairs thinking about what Officer Jake said.

(Flashback)

 _"Excuse me Sonic, Officer Jake, you and your partner was going at least 100 miles per hour in a 68 mile per hour zone." He said as he looked at his notepad. "Am I going to get a ticket?" Sonic asked as he wiggled his sprained ankle. "You would, but it looks like your brakes were broken. When was the last time you had them done?" Officer Jake asked._

 _"If I remember correctly, Shadow said he got them done a month ago." Sonic said and officer Jake looked surprised. "Is there, by chance, somebody out to kill you?" The officer asked. "Other than Eggman, no and he's in jail." Sonic answered as he thought of who would want Shadow dead._

 _"Officer Jake!" Another Officer called_

 _"Yes Stephen?"_

 _"About the breaks. It looks like they've been chewed threw, not cut threw." Officer Stephan said standing next to Jake. "Oh, well I guess we'll be on our way and let you go to the hospital." He said as he tipped his hat and walked away._

(Flashback end)

 _'What would chew on a bike?'_ Sonic thought as he sat there waiting for any news about Shadow, particularly good news.

"Sonic!"

"Sonic looked up startled as everyone crashed in.

"Shh!" The receptionist shushed everyone.

"Sonic, thank goodness your alright!" Amy sighed as she latched herself onto Sonic in a hug.

"Yeah, I thought I lost you." Tails said as his eyes started to tear up. "I'm alright, its Shadow that's hurt. Apparently, the breaks were chewed threw and broke while we were riding." Sonic explained as everyone sat down.

They all got a call from the hospital that Sonic and Shadow were in a crash.

"Where's Shadow?" Rouge asked as she sat next to Sonic. "H-he's in the emergency room for surgery. He has a broken leg, and he bruises and cuts everywhere." Sonic start to cry again at remembering Shadow's motionless body.

"Oh Big Blue, he'll be okay." Rouge said as she rubbed his back comfortably. "You know he's strong and the 'Ultimate Lifeform'." She smiled. He smiled too as he remembered all the times when he would brag about being the Ultimate Lifeform when he would sometimes win in races.

"You right Rouge. He'll pull through." He breathed as she hugged him. She was always like a mother figure to them. "Of course I'm right, it me were talking about." she smirked, trying to lift his spirits.

"Yeah always right, that's exactly why we got lost on that one trip." Knuckles scoffed, leaning on the wall. "That was your fault, don't try and blame it on me. And all because you didn't want to ask for directions. Seriously, what with you men and asking for directions?" Rouge asked and Amy nodded.

"I know like one time me and Silver were on a trip to the beach, and got lost on the way back cause someone couldn't ask for directions." Amy said, sending pointing a look at Sliver. "What?" He said as he caught green eyes looking at him.

As the continued their conversation about directions, Scourge came and sat next to sonic. "Hey Blue..." He said as he looked into green eyes. Sonic smiled sadly. "Hey Scourge."

"How are feeling." He asked as he watched everyone talk, trying to keep hope in everybody. "I'm...I don't know. It's just so much going on right now. It's to much..." Sonic mumbled as he looked at Scourge. Sonic never understood why Scourge stayed by his side. Or why he was so worried about him.

"Listen Sonic... I-"

"Sonic?" A doctor interrupted Scourge. "Yes." He asked he stood. Everyone else's stopped talking and paid attention. "You can see him now, but he is still not awake." The doctor turned as he saw them follow eagerly.

Sonic's stomach started to do flips as they walked. He wanted to see him so bad and was a little frustrated with how slow they were going. Finally, they turned into a room filled with equipment he didn't know about. As he looked at Shadow, he started to cry again.

He ran to him and hugged him like he hasn't seen him in centuries, and for him, it felt like it. "Shadow was hit pretty badly. He had a mild concussion, but no other injuries to the brain. He had three broken ribs, one of the was dangerously close to punctuating his heart. We were able to move it before it could. He also has sprained wrist and a broken leg." The doctor announced as everyone held there breath.

"So...He'll live, right?" Sonic asked as he held his hand. "Yes, he should live." The doctor agreed and everyone was able to breath. "Thank goodness..." Sonic whispered under his breath.

Everyone was smiling when suddenly, he flat lined.

 **A.N: I don't know how you would be able to tell if something is cut threw or chewed threw, but let's just say there was someone there to specialized in that. Sorry if anything medical is wrong, I'm not a doctor and don't plan on being one. To advance for me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 'Till next time, bye!**


End file.
